Baby Chang
by Elfishy
Summary: Tina is pregnant and Mike is the father. She is going to keep the baby.   Sorry for the really bad summary.. I'm bad at that
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone ^^, this is my first story on . I love Glee and love the couple Mike - Tina :D **

**English isn't my first language, so please bear with me if I make mistakes. I use spelling check, though..**

**Anyway, hope you like it...**

**

* * *

****Chapter One**

It was just a normal Sunday afternoon for Artie. He rolled himself to the refrigerator and took some ice cream. His parents weren't home, so he could do whatever he wanted. And today he really wanted ice cream, even though his mom would've disapproved. She thinks you can't eat ice cream in the middle of the day. He took a spoon and rolled himself with the ice cream on his lap and the spoon in his mouth to the living room and put his favourite movie on. _Maybe I should work on my Glee assignment…_ he thought. But then shrugged and smiled to himself. He took the ice cream and sighed when he saw the cold box had left a wet mark on his pants. _Ah, whatever_, he shrugged.

Suddenly the doorbell rang. He sighed, put the ice cream on the table and rolled to the door.

"Tina?" he said surprised when he opened the door and saw his ex-girlfriend in tears on his doorstep.

_Maybe Mike broke up_.

"Artie… C-can I come in?" she stuttered.

"Uh… yeah..."

"Thanks."

She tried to smile through her tears, but only managed a grimace. Artie looked at her with worried eyes.

"What's wrong, Tina?"

"Oh, it's terrible!" she sniffed, using her jacket as a tissue.  
Artie looked at it a bit disgusted.

"Wait, I'll give you tissues."

"Thanks..."

"Come," he invited her in the living room.

She nodded and followed him, her head down.

"Sit."

He gave her the tissues. She thanked him again, but got distracted by the wet marks.

"Eh, Artie…?"

He looked down. "Oh! That's nothing! The ice cream box…"

She giggled. He smiled. He hated himself for still liking her after a half year… He should be totally over her now, right? Apparently he wasn't…

"So, Tina… What's wrong?"

Her face got serious again. Tears sprung in her eyes.

He waited a bit impatient for the answer. '_Mike broke up with me'_, that's what he was waiting for. Or '_He cheated on me'_. Something like that. But never he could've imagined she was going to say that. Never, he could've even imagined it could happen. Tina's teary eyes stared at him, expressing her despair.

"I'm pregnant."


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi, thanks for all the nice reviews ^^. I didn't thought I would have reviews so soon :D**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Two**

"Have you told Mike yet?" Artie asked.

"No, I'm so scared… We used protection! How could this happen?"

Artie shifted uncomfortable in his chair. Knowing that Mike and Tina had done 'it', hurt him. He tried to hide it for her.

"I don't want to keep it... I don't want to become gigantic! You have seen Quinn when she was pregnant!", she continued. "I'm already picked on! If I carry this baby, my life is going to be a living hell!"

"Maybe you should talk with Mike about this. I'm not the right person…"

"I can't… I don't think he will take it so well… I'm sorry, Artie, that I'm inflicting you this… But you were the first person that came to my mind when I felt the need to talk about it. We are friends right?"

"I…"

She grabbed his hands. "You've got to help me with this, Artie! Please… I need you as my friend!"

He sighed. "Okay… If you don't want to keep it, you should do an abortion… But you really should tell Mi–"

"No! I won't tell him… This has to stay secret. You won't tell the other Glee members, okay? You promise?"

"I … I promise."

"Thank you, Artie."

He tried to smile. She wiped her tears away and smiled back.

"Thank you again… And I'm sorry."

"It's okay… We're friends, right?"

She nodded. When she was gone, Artie had lost his appetite. He felt like he was going to cry… Tina was carrying Mike's baby and she came to _him_ to tell it…

He had always known Mike wasn't the right guy for Tina.


	3. Chapter 3

**Whoo- Sorry, it took me so long to put a new chapter online. Sorry.**

**And also sorry for the crappyness of this chapter =.=.. It's really bad. **

**And Happy New Year ^^ **

**

* * *

**

Tina felt guilty to inflict Artie. But she felt he was the only one she could trust with this. Mercedes was one of her friends too, but sometimes she doesn't really know if she can be trusted. She told the stuff about Puck being the real father of Quinn's baby while he had asked to keep it a secret. Maybe she will tell it to Mercedes… But not right now… now she had to find a doctor. Not the family doctor, they would immediately inform her parents. She sighed, her parents… They would kill her if they found out. And then kill Mike. She got in her car and drove back home. Arrived, she didn't notice there was another car parked in front of her house.

"Mom, do you know if we have a phonebook?" she called when she entered the house.

"No. Why?"

"Oh, just wondering."

Tina then heard other voices coming from the living room. She put her jacket away and went to the room to take a peak.

"Hi Tina!"

Surprised, she saw Mike's parents sitting in the coach and Mike who was getting up. He smiled to her. Tina tried to smile back.

"What are you doing here?" she whispered.

"Your parents invited mine… I didn't want to miss a chance to see you again."

"We saw each other yesterday. And we'll see each other tomorrow _again_."

He grinned. "Yeah, but I love you too much. "

She couldn't help but smile then. He was too sweet.

"I love you too." She whispered and kissed him quickly.  
Their parents were watching. She felt nervous with their presence. The way Mike's parents looked at her was like they knew she was pregnant. But that was impossible. Mike doesn't even know it! And he would never tell them, they would kill him too.

"Let's go upstairs, okay?" I asked him.

He nodded, quiet pleased with the idea. I took his hand and dragged him to my room. Mike ran immediately to my bed and jumped on it.

"Carefully! You're going to break it!"

He opened his arms, inviting me. Tina went to lie next to him. He hugged her closer to him and buried his face in her neck.

"I love you…"

"Eh, Mike… Do... Do your parents know we, eh, did it?"

"What?" he looked at me. "No… I would never tell that. Did you tell yours?"

"No."

"Why did you ask?"

"Because they gave me a funny look."

He laughed. Tina frowned.

"Don't worry." He kissed his girlfriend.

Before she could react, he kissed with more passion and threw his leg over hers. In a second he was towering over her. She kissed eagerly back, throwing her arms around his neck. It was when Tina felt his hand under her t-shirt, caressing her stomach, she pushed him away. He stopped and frowned.

"I'm sorry. We can't. Our parents are here…"

"But… It never bothered you our parents were in the house when we made out."

"I'm just not in the mood today…" She lied.  
"Right..." he snorted

She glared at him and he held his hands up in the air.

"Sorry. Can we cuddle?"

She smiled "Yeah.."

He took her back in his arms and hugged her gently. She sighed and stared at the ceiling. She had to find a doctor and fast. No way she was going to tell Mike, he'd freak out and break up. Her hands went over her stomach, trying to feel a little bump. _You're being silly_, she thought to herself, _it's only a month… _She wondered how she would look nine months pregnant. Quinn jumped in her mind. Again she felt uncomfortable and pushed Mike away.

"I'm thirsty" she lied, "Do you want to drink something?"

Before he could even answer, she jumped on her feet and left. He followed her, confused.

"I'm not thirsty." He said to her in the kitchen.

"Oh, okay.. Let's play videogames, 'kay?"

"If you want to."

She smiled to herself, thinking she was a genius. While they'd play videogames, Mike would be to concentrated to want to kiss, cuddle,…


	4. Chapter 4

I'm sorry it took me so long to update TT_TT I'm a terrible updater . Anyway, I hope this chapter is good.

* * *

**Chapter Four**

Tina nervously looked at her watch while Mr Shue was talking about some song mash-up he was planning to do. She didn't pay attention to him. She hadn't paid attention to any teacher today, actually. She had an appointment with a doctor after school and couldn't wait for the school to be over. Mike was sitting next to her, as usual, and had noticed the distracted and nervous behaviour of his girlfriend, but when he had asked her if something was wrong, she snapped harshly 'no' at him.  
She tapped her foot, still ten minutes to go. This was the first time she couldn't wait Glee club to be over. She wondered how long it would take in the doctor's office, how he would do it...  
"Here are the music sheets."  
Mr Shue gave her papers and cut out her train of thoughts. She stared at the teacher, wondering what he was talking about. Mr Shue didn't saw her reaction and continued handing the papers out.  
"Are you all right?" Mike asked.  
"Yeah yeah." she muttered. "What's this?"  
"The mash-up we're going to perform on Regionals."  
"... Right..."  
Mike gave her a frown, but didn't say anything. He knew something was on her mind but if it were something really important, she'd tell him right? Tina shoved the papers in her backpack and started staring at her watch again.  
When the bell rang, she got quickly on her feet and ran out of the room without a word.  
"Why is she in such a hurry?", Sam asked surprised.  
Mike shrugged and slowly packed his stuff. Maybe she needed to go to the bathroom... for girl's stuff... Yeah..  
Brittany ran up to him with a big grin on her face.  
"I've a brilliant idea for the choreography!"  
He stared at her. "We don't even know how the mash-up sounds."  
"Doesn't matter! It will be awesome! Mr. Shue wants us to make the choreography! Anyway, do you want me to show it?"  
"No. I'd prefer that you show it with music."  
He actually wanted to find Tina back. He took his bag and left the practice room and ran to the girls' bathroom, only to realize he couldn't go in there. He waited patiently but no Tina came out. What if she was sick? Noticing Rachel, he ran up to her.  
"Hey Rachel!"  
She turned around, surprised to be called by him. "uhm, yeah?"  
"Could you do something for me, please?", he asked uncomfortable.  
"Okay."  
"Could you... check if Tina.. is in the bathroom?"  
He couldn't believe he was really asking this. Rachel stared at him, thinking he was crazy. He put his hands in his pockets and stared at the ground.  
"All right..." Rachel mumbled and went into the girls' bathroom.  
He sighed, relieved that she didn't laugh at him. She immediately came back.  
"No. No one's in there."  
"Oh. Okay. Thanks.."  
He ran away. Where was she? He searched through the hallways, reaching for his cell phone. Why didn't he think of that earlier? Then he wouldn't have had to make a fool of himself. Before he had finished dialling her number, he found her at her locker, quickly shoving books in it. He then noticed she was also talking to Artie.  
"Hey Tina!", he called and ran to her.  
She and Artie immediately stopped talking and stared at him.  
"What were you guys talking about?"  
"Nothing." she snapped.  
She slammed her locker shut and swung her backpack on her shoulder.  
"Well, I'm done. I've got to go. Bye!"  
"Wait-"  
But she was already walking away. He felt hurt, she didn't even kiss him goodbye. Did he do something wrong?  
"I've got to go too. See ya.", Artie muttered and left Mike.

Tina quickly ran to her car and threw her stuff on the backseat. She knew she hadn't been nice to Mike today, but she was nervous for the appointment she had made with a doctor. It was right after school and she had little time to arrive on time. She put the address in the portable GPS she had snatched from her parents' car. Once the GPS calculated the way she had to go, the annoying voice began giving her orders.

"Turn left..."

She parked her car as well as she could and shut, to her great relief, the annoying GPS. Hoping that she won't meet anyone she knew, she ran into the building. When she entered, she saw the hall full of people sitting on plastic chairs. _No way_ all those people had an appointment with the doctor she had to see. She then noticed that there were three names written on a placard next to the door. She quickly searched for an empty seat and a decent magazine to read. She hid her face when she felt the stares of the people, wondering what a young girl was doing here.

"No Kenny! Don't put that in your mouth!"

Tina looked up from her magazine. A mother was taking a little toy out of the mouth of an adorable brown haired five years old. The kid pouted and tried to take it back, but the mother held it high in the air.

She felt her heart melt at the sweet sight of the mother and her child. It was just so cute. Kids are adorable. Another mom was cuddling a little baby. Without even knowing what she was doing, Tina went with her hand over her stomach. Before she could even stop herself, the image of herself holding such a little human came into her head. She saw herself cuddling it, then teaching the little baby to walk… _Her_ little baby. Her baby that she was carrying right now and she was going to kill. Her heart beat faster. She can't kill her own baby right?

"Tina Cohen-Chang?"

Her head snapped up. "Yes?"

A man in a white jacket stared at her.

"You can come in."

"Uh…" She just stared at him blankly.

"Is there something wrong?"

"No, I… Well… Yes."

She got up, gave the doctor an apologetic glance and ran off as fast as she could.


End file.
